The present invention generally relates to system upgrades, and more particularly to reducing down-time during an upgrade of an on-demand database and/or application service.
Databases have become a fixture in the infrastructure underlying online applications as diverse as customer support call centers, online banking, electronic storefronts, social networks, search engines, news and media websites, etc. Such online applications are typically expected to be “always on” and continually available, whether externally accessible by the general public or restricted for internal use only (e.g., administrative applications). However, such expectations may be frustrated due to website downtime resulting from database-related tasks such as required regular maintenance procedures, updates, troubleshooting, and fixes. Such downtime is not only frustrating for end users, but can be costly for the providers of those online applications if they end up losing the opportunity to generate transactions or increase viewership and participation. In addition, the need to get a website back up quickly may contribute to errors and omissions while performing the necessary tasks, due to haste and stress.
Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems.
The subject matter discussed in the background section may not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section may not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawings and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.